Don't Let The Dead Bite
by Phoenixsbirdsofflame
Summary: Elena Brewster lived a semi-normal life until their new neighbour moved in. Now she questions her sanity and must fight for her life. (I don't want to give too much away, if story goes well there will be a sequel)
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: I don't own anything but Elena.**

 _"A MIND BLOWING EXPERIENCE OF THE OCCULT AND SUPERNATURAL." The TV echoed as the light from it lit up the room in different flashes of coloured light. The name PETER VINCENT appeared on the box in a ghost white, with fog surrounding the letters. A flame went up the screen as the man himself appeared. He was stood in leather and had most of his chest on display. The commercial changed showing multiple different scenes, each showing Peter Vincent as a rock and roll bad boy who was brave and fierce. Around the room the sound of a wet chomp could be heard. On the table a dog that was white and brown was standing with its head bent, happily helping itself to the food that was left abandoned on the table, not seeming bothered about anything. The TV changed from the commercial onto the news where they announced that a woman had been attacked and said that the man had tried to bite her._

 _The sound of thunder could be heard through the walls making the home seem gloomy and eerie. The house itself was quiet. It would have appeared as though no one was living in the house if there was no sound coming from the TV. Darkness reached most corners, there were only a few lights that came from inside the rooms. The hallways would have been completely dark if not for the bedroom doors being open, allowing light to escape._

 _At the end of the dark hallway a door slammed open as a 17 year old male crashed into it. Through the gap in the door the sound of tearing flesh came through, cutting through the eerie silence that once filled the house. The girl inside the room was shaking violently as the male backed up against the wall in shock, covered in blood, before he scrambled up and ran, tripping and falling down next to the dog. A loud growl sounded as the 17 year old raced upstairs. He went into another room that had light to see a woman lying dead on top of a frilly bed. Blood on pale pink sheets. Time seemed as though it had stopped moving for a second before the male snapped out of his trance. He ran over to the other side of the bed where an adult male was lying in his own blood. The 17 year old ignored his lifeless corpse and got under the bed without a second thought. He reached between the mattress and pulled out a small gun that was hidden in the bloodstained bed. As he brought it under the bed with him he noticed the lock on it. Turning to the dead male next to him he reached into his pockets and pulled out the keys with shaky hands. His heart was beating rapidly and his chest moved up and down in quick motions. His shaky hands made him struggle with the keys. He was in such concentration that he didn't seem to notice the corpse beside him being dragged away from the bed that he resided under. Finally undoing the lock it clattered to the floor, making a thud in the pile of blood that it landed in. The young male looked over to see a veiny green and grey arm and hand reach down. Long nails reached around the lock and swiftly picked it up from the pool of blood. The male under the bed took a shaky breath_ _as he began to realise that his chances of survival were slim. He held his breath in hopes that he wouldn't be found as he waited._

 _A growl sounded as the bed was turned over in one violent throw, making the young male exposed. He was paralysed by fear. The creature that loomed over him stood tall. Veins were dark and visible under the skin...human, but not quite. The young male was dragged away, with no way to escape his death._

I awoke in cold sweat. Panting heavily as the vivid dream I had still lingered in my mind. The sun peered through the window blinding me whilst also proving comfort from the nightmare that had purged my mind. My sheets had been thrown onto the carpet floor due to my constant tossing and turning during the night and the room was boiling from the sun. I sat up and brought my legs close to me, resting my head on knee as my tiredness slowly left me.

"Elena! Are you going to wake up soon?" My mother called out to me from outside the house. I groaned before getting up and starting my day.

 **Please leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

As I left the house the sun was nearly completely up. Here in the middle of no where our quaint little town was quite beautiful, charming, even. Pocket parks decorated almost every corner and kids rode bikes in the street. Mothers unload groceries and the neighbours chatted away. I stood at the doorway of the house as I watched my twin brother struggle with his bike. Charlie was pushing the bike as fast as he could trying to get it working. It kept starting and sputtering before completely crapping out.

"Really? Really? I'm going to take you apart. You watch me. Watch me take you apart. You're done. You're done." He complained to the bike. I raised my eyebrows at the amusing show. Charlie, a 17 year old male who has the slightly awkward feel of someone who just recently came into his body. He was a wry, thoughtful kid who's enjoying, but not quite trusting. Ever since he had a sudden surge in popularity he's been somewhat different. Doris, a neighbour watched him talking to his bike - paused as she hauled the trash bin to the curb. Doris was pretty in a wholesome way - except for her ridiculous body. Stripper city.

"Nothing doing, huh?" She nodded to the bike, amused.

"The thing's got no ambition" He said calmly before noticing the trash bin. "Doris, do you..do you want some help with that?"

"I got it. Thanks. Good to see you Char Char, you're getting big" She replied before walking away. My brother stared at the word "LUCKY" across her butt. I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

Walking over to the car I saw lots of "FOR SALE" signs and picked at the wood of one of them with my nails as I waited for my brother to come over.

"Don't leer at the neighbours" My mother, Jane who was in her 40's stood next to her own bin as she spoke to her son. He and mom have had an affectionate, teasing relationship which has only recently started to have more edge.

"Yeah Charlie, keep it in your pants" I spoke up, chuckling to myself. That earned a glare from my womb sharer.

"She's the one who put a word on her butt. I'm just reading it." Our mom scoffed at what he said before walking over to her car that I was leaning against. On her way over she was eyeing a large dumpster full of concrete that sat in front of our next door neighbour's yard.

"Is he ever going to move that dumpster?" She asked.

"Come on mom you need to get over it"

"Yeah, I'm sure he'll move it soon" I chirped in, despite the feeling that something was off.

"Attitude. You've been stressed or something. Amy?" She asked him, whilst ignoring me.

"Amy's good. Hasn't dumped me." He said as through he's surprised. Our mom nodded.

"Yet." I added, which made mom look at me

"Be nice," she scolded me before turning to Charlie "Getting what you want is stressful. Especially when you're not used to it. More to lose."

 **"** Are you reading those books again? The Power of Whatever the Hell? Cause they're not working...and neither is this bike" He said giving up on it.

"She has a point though, even if you don't want to see it, and that bike was fated to not work, let's face it." I added.

He looked at me and nodded slightly before he noticed mom was still staring at the dumpster.

"You're still flipping out about a big box?"

"It's an eyesore. I'm trying to convince people to move in, not join the legions leaving town. Can I get some help?" she asked as she was putting more signs into her car. I moved away so she could have easier access and helped her by grabbing a couple myself to put in the vehicle. "You know, when the Perry's lived there" We had heard this all before.

"When the Perry's lived there, they were the greatest neighbours ever. But they moved. I thought you were happy their house finally sold." Charlie continued as he helped her.

"He's not digging a pool. Where do you think all that concrete's coming from?" She asked as she once again stared at the dumpster.

"You could ask him if you see him" I suggested before going back into the house to grab my bag.

"-not spying, that's observing" mom was saying as I walked back out. I heard them before I saw them. A green beetle convertible pulled up with three girls in it. Amy and her friends, Cara and Bee.

 **"** Hi, Mrs. Brewster." She said from the drivers seat of her car. Amy, 16, is a stunner. And she's as cool as she is beautiful - the girl every other guy in school would die to be with. But Charlie is. And he can't believe his luck. Which puts him off his game. She makes him feel like he's always playing catch up.

"Hi honey. Hi girls." Mom replied, stopping what she was doing to talk to her. Charlie moved towards the vehicle as mom just remembered something and called after him. " Oh hey - Ed called. Again"

"Okay" He answered not caring.

 **"** I'm tired of making excuses, Charlie. If you don't want to talk to him, would you please tell him?"

 **"** Kinda defeats the purpose." He said before going over to the car. Don't get me wrong I love my brother but sometimes he can be such an asshole.

"Elena! Want a ride?" Amy shouted from the car. I stood for a second in thought before I answered.

"Yeah" I waved at my mum before going over.

When we arrived, after a few stops, I got out of the vehicle with them. We walked over to Ben and Mark and I decided this would be a great time to walk away. I waved Amy, Charlie and the girls bye before going. Not long after the bell signalling first period rang and off I went to lesson.

I was sat in Econ class. The same class as Charlie and the two idiots Mark and Ben, but it wasn't that bad as my childhood friend Ed was with me. The classroom was a dull grey and there was a dead atmosphere of people who didn't want to be here. Looking around the room I took note of how many seats in the class were empty. I guess no one really lives in Vegas and they just pass through, but then again I lived in Vegas. Looking down at my desk I lightly tapped my pen against it as I waited for my name to be called out.

"Ben Wegner?" The teacher asked as she took registration.

"Here"

"Nick Strayley?" Silence. "Nick?" No reply. She moved on.

"Adam Johnston...Adam?" Silence.

I stopped tapping my pen and spun round to look at what was indeed an empty chair. Flashes of my dream came to mind but I shook them off. He must have been sick or something. From where I was sat I could see Charlie bored and turning round to look. Ed was staring at him. Ed is a slight, faintly punk-looking kid who's been picked on by bullies him whole life. He's hyper-intelligent, hyper-critical and... just hyper. And his binder is covered with comics book stickers. Ed and Charlie locked eyes and Ed nodded his head like - "you know and I know..." Charlie looked away and Ed turned his head to me. I gave him a confused look and he mind the words - "tell you later". I nodded before turning to face the front of the room.

After class I waited for Ed to come out. When he did I stared at him and he looked at me.

"What's going on?" I asked curious.

"This isn't a good place to say so meet me after school, Adam's house." He told me whilst he shrugged his shoulder to fix his bag.

"Why Adam's place?"

"Please. It's important" he said. I nodded confused. "Ok good, now I need to get Charlie to come too"

"Charlie? Why Charlie?" I asked, not understand why he needed our former friend/my brother after he ditched us to be popular.

"Because its life or death and he was once my friend so he deserves to know" He told me "you coming?" He gestured down the corridor

"Nah, I'll skip this one I'm going to get food anyway" I informed.

"Ok, see you after school" he said before waving and walking away.


End file.
